What she knew
by TheMischiefMonster
Summary: Olivia doesn't care that viola is a girl; Viola is happy, but shocked... Smut, Lemon Viola/Olivia femslash


**Viola/Olivia Femslash**

**Smut for my dearest friend**

**Story: She's the man**

**Rating: M (porn, lemon, if you don't want to read it, then don't)**

**Length: 1 chapter**

**Summary: Olivia doesn't care that viola is a girl; Viola needs a little proof.**

**A/N :) Be gentle, my first Femslash story. I am not used to getting requests like this…But if any of you want to request a story, I am cool with it :)**

Olivia and I were going out to get a drink. She wanted to go on a date with 'Sebastian'. I was of course reluctant. I had gotten feelings for her, and I didn't know if I could keep them back. My feelings for duke disintegrated when I saw him making out with my brother. He had found out, yes he was angry that I was a girl. So he then met my brother. I didn't expect to see them in the throes of passion in our dorm room.

So I forgot about duke, and began wondering if I could ever be with the same sex. I honestly didn't mind. I had a few drunken experiences with women. I had liked it more than my times with my ex-boyfriend. I couldn't stand the way he treated me during it. He got what he wanted and didn't know how to pleasure me. Now I'm sitting in a club, next to a woman I have fallen in love with, but she thinks I'm a guy. I adjusted my wig nervously. The bass in the club was pumping a steady beat. It was warm in the club, dimly lit, and smelt of sex. Then I felt Olivia lean close, whispering in my ear.

"I want to fuck you Sebastian." she smiled coyly, nursing her drink in her hand. I glanced at her, and took back my drink, swallowing the bittersweet contents. I felt a slight burn. Then the warmth kicked in. I felt a slight buzz.

"Olivia... My name isn't Sebastian..." I frowned at her, she would probably be confused. To my surprise, she smiled.

"I know, when I met 'viola' I knew right away." she smirked at me. Then waved to the bartender ordering more drinks.

"You're not mad? But I'm a girl... I don't believe this..." I muttered in shock. I felt her hand on my thigh, her thumb rubbing circles, arousing my interest.

"I don't care at all, I just want you viola." she leaned in, kissing me gently. I closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss. I got up off my bar stool and pressed her close. Her thin body against mine.

"Miss...Sir?"

We separated from our kiss, turning toward the bartender. He handed us our drinks. I sat back down, embarrassed of my public display. I quickly drank my drink. I shot little glances at Olivia. She had her hand in her lap, rubbing up and down her thigh, dangerously close to her pussy. She smirked at me when she caught me watching that hand. She leaned in again, whispering in my ear.

"Let's fuck." the statement caught me off guard. Then she grabbed my earlobe with her teeth, sucking softly. I felt myself shiver in the warm club. She then kissed me chastely and walked to the bathroom. I followed her, and took off my wig, my long brown hair falling past my shoulders. When I was in the bathroom, I took off the wrap. The bass thump fade a bit as we closed the bathroom door. The only sound was the opening of a stall. We walked in and she pushed me into a wall. She pressed against me violently. Kissing me passionately like an animal. I felt her tongue slide in my mouth. She tasted sweet. I kissed back rubbing my tongue against the roof of her mouth, grabbing her wrist I pushed her against the wall. She moaned at my force. Then she stopped kissing me. She pulled my shirt off, revealing my breasts to the cool air. I shivered as she grabbed them, fondling softly; unlike how a man would. She sucked on my nipples letting the cold air hit them after she sucked them. She then took off her shirt. I rubbed her breasts, fondling as she did. I then rubbed her back. She likes this because she started twitching and moaning for my touch. She flinched into me as I barely touched her back.

"...touch me viola... want you so bad..." she whispered in a barely audible voice.

So she took off her skirt, revealing a lacy thong. I felt the heat in my crotch increase. She slowly took them off, turning around, ass in the air, putting on a show. She smirked at me, seeing my flush face. She then unbuttoned my pants, and stared at my boxers smirking.

"Be my man, viola." I shuddered as she grabbed my pussy and rubbed it through the thin cloth.

She then helped me get rid of the pesky underwear. She got close to my face, licking my cheek. The starting sucking on my neck. She then bit my neck. I leaned to her neck rubbing her body with my soft hands. I then sucked hard, nipping slightly at her neck, hearing her shallow breath. I couldn't take it anymore.

"More..." I said as our bodies grinded together. Our soft skin hot with desire. I then told her to spread her legs. I brought my hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit. She almost screamed, but leant to my shoulder, biting into me with a loud moan. I then brought my fingers inside her finger fucking her. Her breath is now open, gasping crying out for more. I then rubbed vigorously on her clit with my thumb, fucking her with my index and middle finger. She through her head back, blond hair swaying slightly as she bucked her hips onto my hand. She looked close. I then pulled her close as my fingers moved inside her tight hole. She was soaking wet, and hot. She was like a bomb, ready to explode. I then started licking sucking and biting at her sensitive neck, while my free hand found the sensitive spot on her back. She started writhing in pleasure. Her moans were echoing off the walls.

"VIOLA!" She screamed, "Oh... Yes..." she humped my fingers to the faded beat of the clubs bass. She slid onto me, her body hot and sweaty. Her head on my shoulder, her breath heavy. I felt my pussy twitch. I wanted her to touch me. She then licked the shell of my ear.

"Don't think I forgot." she whispered biting my ear, I shivered. She got on her knees, looking up at me and said "Open..." a coy smile placed upon her pretty face. I did as she told me. She then grabbed the lips to my pussy and opened it wide. She opened her mouth, sliding her tongue on my clit. I gasped humping into the air. She then slid her tongue over my wet pussy. Lifting her hand to my entrance, she stuck two fingers in, fucking it slowly so I twitched and gasped for more. She then put her mouth on my clit sucking it violently. Flicking her tongue around it to induce stimulation. I felt so fucking close, but I didn't want it to end. I grabbed her by the hair, she moaned while sucking my clit giving me more stimulation. I felt myself dripping wet, her fingers fucking me, rubbing against the inside of my hot pussy. I felt a loud moan escape my lips.

"Yes! Oh! Yes, Olivia!"I moaned loudly.

She then whipped her tongue off of me and put three fingers in me. She pressed my g-spot, and I flung my head back, closing my eyes. I let the pleasure wash through my body. It shook me hard, all the way to my toes, and I let out a moan, screaming Olivia's name. I collapsed against the wall, holding myself up weakly. I was certain that I loved this woman.


End file.
